A conference bridge receives media streams from endpoints and converges the media streams into a single feed. The conference bridge sends the single feed to the multiple endpoints. A conference bridge may also be referred to as a multipoint control unit or a multipoint conferencing unit (MCU).
The endpoints may also display a list of the participants of the conference. The list may indicate which endpoint is active and which endpoint created the conference. However, this information is transient and hard to follow by participants.